


Justice is blind

by Jackle



Series: Eye of the beholder. [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Fluff with Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackle/pseuds/Jackle
Summary: Thanks to all the people who read the first chapter, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I'll also won't be posting two chapters in a day like today because technically I've had the first chapter written out since March 16th, which I posted on my Tumblr while I waited to get this account. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the first one.





	1. The 1st visit.

_Wrong place at the wrong time. A saying Akechi heard many times in his line of work but he foolishly thought that as long as he was careful he would never have to worry about that simple phase effecting him. Fate must have had a different plan. It was nearly ten at night when it happen, out of nowhere a man appeared Akechi while he was on his way home, the man had been wearing a thick black winter coat and a scarf covering most of his face approached Akechi. Akechi gave a smile, ignoring the flags._

_"I'm sorry to bother you..." The man's voice was soft and sort of timid, misleading to say the very least. "I was just on my way to send you some fan mail from my daughter." He added, as he pulls a small package from his pocket handing it over to Akechi._

_Akechi took the package from the man feeling what it could be on the inside. From what it felt like it was some sort of doll. Akechi then opened it to confirm his theory on the gift being a doll. a handmade one, nothing more than a sock with stuffing and string for the hair, from his continuations this man daughter must only be in her young teens._

_Akechi cracked a forced smile, "You're daughter is very talented. Please give her my thanks."_

_Satisfied, the man left. This seemed sort of odd for Akechi, since usually fathers that would stop him would want a photo or at least his autograph, but Akechi pushed the whole encounter to the back of his mind continuing to make his way home. Going through the doorway to his apartment, the doll that he was handed got caught on the door handle. Akechi, turned around only to have the doll he was holding blow up sending some kind of chemical into his eyes._

Akechi doesn't remember if he screamed out or if he tried to suppressed it to call the hospital. Either way he woke up in a place that felt foreign to him, at first he opened his eyes, only to be greeted with the blurry outline of bandages the now wrapped about his head. Opening his eyes had been a mistake, a extreme stinging sensation washed over, like waves crashing on a sandy beach. Akechi went to roll over to press his arm into face to ease the pain. However the door opened, making reasonably caused Akechi to freeze into place, acting as if he was fast asleep. He even went as far as to close his eyes, though it would have been hard to tell they have been open in the first place. 

"Hey, man..." A familiar voice started "I know that you're not awake. Uh, I guess this is kind of weird isn't it? I guess I'll wait outside till the doctors say you're awake or something... Uh..."  
The person with the familiar voice left the room, leaving Akechi there to contemplate where he's heard that voice before. Akechi would roll side to side trying to place a finger on the name and eventually Akechi sat up using this as an excuse to not think about how bad his eyes hurt. He didn't even notice that once again that the door to the room had opened and closed again, it wasn't until the doctor had spoke he even knew he wasn't alone. 

"Glad to see you're awake, Akechi." the doctor pulled up a chair "How are your eyes doing?" 

Akechi swallowed hard, he hadn't noticed it before but his throat was rather dry. "They're.... okay?" He question more then he answered. 

The doctor seemed to force a chuckle, "Alrighty, there are a couple things I'd like to confirm with you, okay." Akechi gave the doctor a nod in understatement, making the doctor shower him with questions. "How old are you?"  
"Twenty-two." 

The answers went on like a normal checkup would, once the questions had ended the doctor took Akechi's vitals. Once Akechi's vitals had been recorded the doctor sighed deeply, and with that it seemed like the whole atmosphere was changed. The air around Akechi felt heavy on his shoulders, though it was bearable. 

"Akechi, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" The doctor asked. 

"Good news?" Akechi answered, unsure if it was the right choice. 

"You're vitals are good and you're face did not suffer much damage, which is a miracle on it's own." The doctor was trying to make Akechi feel a little bit better before the bad news, "However..." 

"However?" 

"However, do to the accident..." The doctor paused "You'll be permanently blind." 

The already heavy air now felt frozen, to Akechi the air around him had been nothing but solid glass, "I'm blind..." Akechi asked the doctor as the door the room opened again, causing the doctor to jump. 

"Oh, shit! Sorry, I was told Akechi was awake and that I could come in." The familiar voice was there again, and finally Akechi connect the voice to the name. 

"Ryuji?" Akechi asked "Ryuji Sakamoto?" 

"You couldn't tell, through those bandages. They seem kind of thinn." 

There the glass air cracked turning shards and had now impaled him, he felt tears starting to form, which make the string in his eyes increase. "My life..." He tried to say "My..." For the first time in his life he allowed the tears to escape, not like he really could control them. He felt like his life was over, not only was he blind and the right hand man of the phantom thieves knew about this fact but now he was crying like some child in front of him. 

The doctor not knowing what to do repeats over and over again that it was going to be okay. Which Ryuji could easily see it wasn't helping anything. Ryuji clicks his tongue as if disgusted at Akechi's display. Ryuji felt the similarities between himself and Akechi had grown, after all he knew how it felt to be in his shoes. Well, not exactly. After all Ryuji still had his sight but he did know all too well what it felt like to think his life was over. Maybe that's why Ryuji walked over to him and took Akechi's face into his own hands. 

"Dude, stop crying." Ryuji said wiping the tears that hadn't been soaked up in the bandages off with his thumb. "Do you want to be Life's bitch?" Ryuji asked which, caused the doctor to stop repeating that it was going to be ok to Akechi and for a moment caused to hold in his weeps for a mere moment. "The Akechi I know would flip life the bird, blind or not." Ryuji finished. 

Akechi gasped for air, but it still seemed like he was breathing in broken glass. "You don--" Akechi started but Ryuji cut him off by taking his hands off from Akechi's face, and taking a hold of Akechi's wrist, forcing Akechi's hand to be placed onto his own face. 

"Is this the face of the person who got shot, huh?" Ryuji basically yelled, "And against all odds lived! Huh, is it!" 

Akechi swallowed hard before answering "No..." 

"Of course not, just because you're blind don't mean it's over dude." Ryuji said dropping Akechi's wrists. "It isn't over, you'll be like a blind superhero. Being able to put criminals in jail, because the power of your mind transcends the need for eyes!" Ryuji stops before he gets carried away. 

Akechi simply shakes his head in disbelief, not only because of his own thoughts but also because Ryuji helped him. Ryuji, the best friend of a person that he tried to kill four years ago, was helping him. Akechi took his hands and pushed then into his cheeks as if to make himself snap out of a dream, this however wasn't a dream. The Doctor seemed kind of relieved to see Akechi had finally settled down. 

"I'm sorry." The doctor said getting up from their chair. "I must be going now, do you think you can watch over him... uh?" 

"Ryuji." 

"Right." The doctor said after she stood up and escaped the room. 

There was a silence that fall between the two boy and the air seemed almost non-existent, to Akechi he almost wanted the heavy air to come again to fill the awkwardly emptiness that now filled the room. Ryuji shift about looking at his feet, maybe it didn't seem real to him either. Akechi decided to fill the silence, between them. 

"So what did you want?" 

"Oh! Yeah, Akira heard you got into an accident but he couldn't come to see how you where doing himself. Sooo... Yeah, that why I'm here." Ryuji scratched the back of his head. "I think he did mention something about throwing you a party when you get out, whenever that is." 

Akeachi moved his head down to 'look' at the bed sheets, for a moment Ryuji thought that another silence would fall so he faked a cough to act like he was clearing out his throat. "So he's not mad that I tried to kill him?" 

Ryuji brusted out laughing. Akechi jumped at the sudden outburst, and once the laughter subsided Akechi shot Ryuji with a confused expression. Ryuji shook his head and let out a sigh.  
"Of course not, because he knew that it wasn't you in control, dude." Ryuji pulled the chair that the doctor was using and sat down. "Even if he was, I think he would try his best to find the good in you. That's just the kind of guy he is." Ryuji slapped his own face with both hands, which was a sound that echoed inside of the room. "That's change the topic, so how's life doing?" 

"Alright, I guess?" 

"Well I mean not this day, this day is kind of shitty for you isn't it?" 

"Uh?"  
"Well, I guess you don't have much to say about being famous?" 

"No, not really. What about your life? How's that going?" 

"I mean it's going okay. I work odd and end jobs and stuff." 

"Sounds kind of lame." 

"Not really, just the other day I had to deck this huge ass american because he was getting a little to touchy with one of the female worker." 

Akechi was about to reply when a nurse wanted in with a new set of bandages, and Ryuji was quick to stand up and offer the seat. The nurse cracked a smile and declined as she need to stand up to change the bandages, Ryuji ended up seeing what Akechi's eyes really looked like, it was enough for Ryuji to leave the room for a bit to use the restroom. Though Ryuji didn't say what he was doing, Akechi could only imagine that it to throw up. Once the nurse had thrown the old bandages away she turned on her heels to face Akechi. 

"Will that be all?" She asked. 

"No." Akechi said sure of himself but then shake his head "Uh, actually could I have some water?"

"Sure thing." The nurse left, as Ryuji entered the room once again. 

"Akechi, visiting hours are going to be over soon." Ryuji informs Akechi in almost a sadden tone. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yea, man." Ryuji sighed "I wish I could visit you tomorrow, but I have work." 

Akechi didn't know how to respond to Ryuji, after all it had been a long time since Akechi had socialized with anyone outside of work and by the time Akechi did think of something to say the nurse that had changed his bandages had came in with Akechi's water and message telling Ryuji that he had leave.  
Ryuji, not putting much of a fight against the nurse nodded and head out of the door, but he did turn around in the doorway and yelled at Akechi "Don't worry, I'll visit you whenever I can!" 

Akechi waved Ryuji goodbye but inside Akechi felt like Ryuji wouldn't keep his word. Akechi after all didn't know Ryuji very well but once the nurse left and he was alone again in the room he did wish for some kind of company.


	2. The 2nd visit: A surprise visit.

_He would be released from the hospital and wanting to get some sort of normalcy, he went to work. There he went on with his day, filing papers and such. However they got a call, meaning that they would have to go to the site of the crime. When Akechi went to walk out, one of the co-worker grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back._

_“What do you think you’re doing?” The co-worker asked in a serious tone, “You can’t go out there! You’ll become a liability!” The co-worker’s voice slowly started to turn to the voice of Akechi’s boss. “We need someone who can see what they are doing!”  
Only then did Akechi realize this whole time, he couldn’t see._

Akechi woke up in a cold sweat, and if it wasn’t for his eyes he would have placed his hands onto to his face and try to suppress the memories of the nightmare. That nightmare had been one among many that would keep Akechi from his much needed sleep. it wasn’t until his nurse came into his room that he stop trying.

“Good morning.” The nurse said in a cheerful tone.

The cheerful tone of the nurse had send nauseating wave through Akechi. He didn’t want to be here, but he wouldn’t vocialize it to the nurse, or anyone who would come into his room that morning. He would hold shallow conversations with whoever enter his room. Though the conversations they had had been shallow, Akechi felt like they stretched to the point that he wasn’t even sure what year it was, but at last the morning had faded into the afternoon.

Akechi had just gotten done eating lunch when the door of his room opened again, before AKechi could ask who was there Ryuji had made it known that he was in the room. “It is you’re prince in shining armor.”

Akechi couldn’t help but smile “Sounds like a troll to me.”

Ryuji over dramatically gasped and fall down on the floor, or at least Akechi thought he did by the sound of something meaty hitting the floor. “Oh, princess, you wound me!” Ryuji exclaimed in a joking manner.

“I’m sorry, but your princess is in a different castle.” Akechi mutters under his breath.

Ryuji snickers, “Well if I had a princess before, I would ditch her for you my dude.”

Akechi blinks a couple time, could it be that Ryuji was flirting with him. Akechi shakes his head at the thought. “I thought you couldn’t come today.” Akechi was trying to change the subject.

“Yeah, I thought so too but it seemed like they didn’t need me much.” Ryuji lied which was all too obvious.

“You ditched, didn’t you.”

“Maybe I should have taken drama instead of track.”

Akechi covered up his mouth to hide his laughter, Ryuji however was bursting out loud at his own joke. The room that Akechi once wanted to escape from now felt warm. Ryuji stood up from the floor and pulled one of the chairs closer to Akechi’s bed side.

“Have you ate yet?” Ryuji asked seemingly out of the blue

“Uh, yeah…Why?” Akechi raised an eyebrow.

Ryuji shifts in his chair, “Oh, nevermind then.”

With that one statement it felt everything before hand felt just as shallow as before, and just like all the conversions from that morning, he wanted to escape. Then Ryuji’s stomach let out a monster-like growl. Then it was all to clear to Akechi why Ryuji had asked.

“Ryuji, are you on lunch break?”

“Pfft, no… Well, not exactly.” Ryuji said while the sound of him fiddled with something with a wrapper.

“You snacked food in, didn’t you?”

CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRUNCHY, CRUNCH.  
“Pfft, no.” Ryuji said with a mouth full of some kind of food.

Akechi shakes his head at Ryuji, “You know, you could have ate before you came here.”

“But I wanted to have Lunch with you…” Ryuji admits.

Akechi cocks his head to the side, in a confused manner, “You wanted to eat lunch with me?” He questioned.

“I mean hosiple food isn’t the best, right?”  
Akechi didn’t reply to Ryuji right away, but when he finally managed to get his thoughts in order it spilled out a bit harshly, “Are you trying to use this kindness for a business related favor?”

“No.” Ryuji firmly coughed out.

“Just, Just. Leave already.” Akechi nearly yelled at Ryuji, thinking that Ryuji was lying to him.

Ryuji stands up from his chair and rather then leave he moved closer to the bed. Whatever Ryuji brought to eat had now been over Akechi’s chest, simply for the fact that Ryuji did not want any of his food get into Akechi’s eyes. “Don’t call me a fucking liar.” Ryuji seeing a lot of his dad in what he just did backed away from the bed. “I…” Ryuji tried to apologized but Akechi was already pointing to the door.

Ryuji took the hint and left, To Akechi, Ryuji had also taken the warmth that the room once had because now it was freezing. He sat there, still as a plank of wood. Ryuji’s food still sitting on his chest. Hours later a nurse came by seeing the food that had been on Akechi’s chest, it would seem like Akechi would need a shower sooner than they thought.

They got him a male nurse, which Akechi found a lot more comfortable, for the most part Akechi was bathing himself, having the nurse as a pair of eyes to fetch the shampoo or conditioner. It felt weird to Akechi to have to rely on someone so much for something as simple as cleaning yourself. After he was all cleaned he turned off the water, which told the male nurse that it was time for him to get a towel and some clean clothes.

After his shower which last for far to long, they changed his bandages and once again he sat alone in the bed waiting for something to happen. Needless to the rest of that day Akechi didn’t get anymore visitors, but in his mind Ryuji’s voice still rang. The shallow feeling was no more but what remain was a storm. Finally Akechi gotten some much needed sleep, though he would be not greeted sweetly in his dreams.

_“Akechi!” Ryuji said in his dream “Listen, well okay.”_

_Akechi nodded and listen, there was a piano playing far out in the background, the sound almost muffled yet it surrounded them. Akechi looked around for the source of the piano but everything was black. He felt around in front of him feeling that there had been a plate and silverware in front of him._

_Ryuji voice echoed in the room, no Ryuji’s voice was the room just then, for it ripped through Akechi’s body as if he had been water. The Bass grow louder, and a guitar started to play as while, soon drums followed. Ryuji was — singing? The words that were being sung seemed like compete nonsense but the way they ripped through Akechi felt relaxing. The music would suddenly stop leaving Akechi with nothing, but the memories of the song that had been played. He tried to sing it to fill the emptiness but the word would quickly fade from his memory, he then would try to hum the beat — Nothing but him remained. Even then it was only a hollow shell of who he once was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who read the first chapter, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I'll also won't be posting two chapters in a day like today because technically I've had the first chapter written out since March 16th, which I posted on my Tumblr while I waited to get this account. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the first one.


	3. The 3rd visit: Long awaited visit

A week had past, the bandages that had once hid Akechi's eyes from the world had now been removed, forcing Akechi once again face the reality that his sight was truly gone. He barely could tell if the light the filled the room had been on or off. Akechi felt himself starting to tear up was he reached up to his face, covering his eyes with his hand, The doctor said nothing to provide Akechi any comfort.

"What am I going to do now?" Akechi asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

When the doctor doesn't answer, Akechi started to wonder if his hearing had gone as well, he wouldn't have doubted it by the overpowering buzz of silence he's endured during that week. Finally the doctor spoke, though her words had been heavier then the silence.

"I don't know." The words echoed in the room, though it being in a mere whisper. 

The air that had been in Akechi's lungs had pushed itself out in a shaky breath, he felt like he was going to cry but tears wouldn't form. That's when the doctor moved her chair closer to the bed.

"I know I'm nothing like your friend that visited you last week..." Akechi didn't catch the rest of what the doctor was saying because he was beside himself that it had been a week since Ryuji last visited him. "Are you listening?" The doctor asked breaking Akechi away from his own mind.

"Uh, could you please say that again?"

The doctor repeated herself being patient with Akechi but once again Akechi didn't catch a lick of what she said, but he nodded as if he understood. The doctor thinking that Akechi actually got what she had said, she then pushed herself back in the chair.

"You'll be able to go home tomorrow, if not tonight." She finally said before she left.

The doctor didn't close the door, that which Akechi wouldn't notice right away or rather he wouldn't have notice if the sound of footsteps coming into his room didn't alert him. Akechi at first thought it was one of the nurses, but when the footsteps suddenly stopped, Akechi's heart started to beat faster. Thoughts of who could be in the room with him raced in his mind, when finally the image of the person who attacked him came to mind. 

The footsteps picked up again, this time in parts of two as if someone was sneaking up on him. Akechi thought that his attacker was coming for him to finish the job. Akechi opened his mouth to let out a yell but nothing would come out. He wished he could move but at last his body betrayed him. The person who was in the room with Akechi was now standing right next to the bedside. Slowly something was lowered into Akechi's lap, it felt warm. Suddenly whatever that was lower into his lap started to move. A high pitch scream escaped Akechi's lungs, which whoever lowered it howled. 

"Oh, man you should see your face right." Ryuji burst out laughing which caused the dog that Ryuji placed into Akechi's lap to howl. 

Akechi would have crossed his arms if it was for the dog trying to lick his face off. Ryuji chuckles and picks the dog off from Akechi for a moment. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." 

"Somehow I don't believ..." Akechi then cuts himself off "I mean, why are you here and why do you have a dog with you?" 

Ryuji chuckled at Akechi "I'm here to give you, you're very own seeing eye dog!" Ryuji said proudly. 

Akechi sighs and pinch the bridge of his nose, "You got me what?" 

"No need to thank me, it was the least I could do!" 

"Yeah, The least.." Akechi rolled his eyes at Ryuji, "Now, how do you expect me to take care of this dog when I hav..." Work. Akechi's eyes then began to water, which caused Ryuji to panic a bit. 

"Oh shit are you allergic to dogs!?" Ryuji nearly screamed. 

Akechi couldn't reply, tears came down his cheeks in endless streams and his throat felt clamped shut. Ryuji went to the door, that which was still opened. Hearing Ryuji's footsteps getting closer to the door Akechi reached out to Ryuji. Akechi's mind felt foggy but at the same time clear. 

"Please... Don't Leave me." Akechi basically begged. 

Ryuji stopped in his tracks, was he taking this moment to commit such a moment to memory or did such an act bring him some kind of pleasure that fed some hidden some sadistic side, but soon enough Ryuji closed the door before the dog would wonder out into the hallway. Ryuji feeling as if he was in trouble he turned on his heels. Akechi was covering his face with his hands trying to block out any sound that was coming out of him, failing to do so. 

Seeing Akechi crying had made Ryuji's heart tight and he couldn't help but to go to the side of Akechi's bed and wrap his arm around Akechi. Ryuji said nothing, just held Akechi. Akechi runs his nails across Ryuji's jacket. The dog clawed at Ryuji's leg wanting to now what was wrong but Ryuji dismiss the dog with a gentle shake of the leg. The dog then tried to jump up on the bed, but because of the plastic guards on the side of the bed the dog. The dog failed to do so, which made Ryuji unwrap his arms away from the Akechi to catch the falling dog. 

By some miracle Ryuji was able to catch the dog, but in the cost of hitting his elbow on the plastic guard. He winced as he lift the dog up to Akechi's bed. The dog panted happily at the sight of Akechi. Ryuji smiled softly and placed the dog down onto the bed. The dog circled on Akechi's legs and laid down. Akechi looked at where he thought Ryuji was at. 

"W-what am... My J-job..." Akechi tried to talk to Ryuji. 

Ryuji took Akechi's hand and lead it to the dog, "Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out." 

Once Akechi felt the soft fur of the dog it felt like all the bad thoughts he had disappeared, The warmth that was coming from the dog filled him with delusional images of a happy childhood, where a father and mother would play at beach with their dog. Akechi's tears had been no more, a smile even crossed his face. 

"Who's a good boy." Akechi said in a uncharacteristically baby voice. 

The dog replied by licking Akechi's hand. Ryuji covered his face to hide a smile, though Akechi wouldn't have seen it even if he didn't. Akechi then looked at where he thought ryuji was. 

"If you tell anyon---" 

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." 

"Do you really?" 

"It's not like I'm livesreaming this to all of my friends." He joked 

"I swear I'll kill you!" Akechi tried to swing at Ryuji but swats at air, "I'll find you." 

"I'm over here, silly duck." Ryuji remarked. 

Akechi's head turned back and forth trying to find out where over there was. Ryuji chuckles and place his hand onto Akechi's face, he moved it so that he could see the white clouds that had formed in Akechi's eyes. Akechi leaned forward a bit, that which his nose touched Ryuji's and as ungraceful as one to get Ryuji went in for a kiss. Akechi throw his head back putting his fingers to his lips, unable to process what just happened. Ryuji's face now completely red because of what he just done, he went to pull back but Akechi grabbed onto his jacket pulling him back down. Tactfully Akechi kissed Ryuji back, before pushing ryuji away. 

Ryuji stared opened mouth at Akechi. "Man the painkillers must have been kicking in." Ryuji tries to make up an excuse on the behalf of Akechi. 

"No, I don't have to take painkillers anymore." Akechi replied. 

"Did you suddenly get hit with the flu?" 

"No, I---" 

"Ah, the nurses been giving you a little something, something. Because You're famous?" Ryuji cut him off. 

"No, wait what?" 

Ryuji tried to use the change the subject attack, "So have you thought up a name for your dog yet?" 

It was not super effective, "Ryuji, when you didn't visit me I felt cold, everything felt like I was--- I was shallow, no hollow." Akechi suddenly seemed like some kind of Poets, Ryuji later blamed Akechi's emo phase in middle school. 

Ryuji tensed up, not knowing if Akechi was joking or not, "Uh, Uh... So what about 'em sports?" He tried to avoid Akechi advances but Akechi would not have any of it. 

"Ryuji!" Akechi said firmly. 

"Yes?" Ryuji asked almost fearful. 

"I... I think---" 

Ryuji cut him off "Akechi, we need to get to know each other better." Ryuji finally pulls up a chair and sits down. "I don't want to be in a relationship, it better for me to be alone." 

Akechi blinked hard a couple times "What do you mean?" 

"I don't want to..." Ryuji cough to clear his clogged throat, "I don't want to be like someone I know." 

"Someone you know?" 

Ryuji shakes his head as he couldn't believe that he was about to open up to someone other than his mom, "My dad. I don't want to end up like my dad." Ryuji's voice cracked, "He would spend most of his money in pubs, and when he got home he would compain how my mom would never do enough around the house, and end up beating her." Ryuji's voice was even more shakey now, "and I would try to save my mom, which lead to me being beating." 

Akechi eyes widen at the sudden dump of information, "You aren't like him." Akechi said in an admit to confort Ryuji. 

"I know, I'm not like him, but I can not just deny that I don't have his blood flowing through my veins." Ryuji muttered cupping his hands around his head, "We end up becoming our parents." Ryuji added. 

Akechi looked to the side, "I..." Anger started to bubble inside of Akechi "I didn't end up like my dad!" Akechi could only manage to say in a mere whisper but the words might as well of been shouted out on the top of the mountain because they hit Ryuji hard. 

Ryuji didn't know how to reply, so he just changed the subject. "So, when are you getting out of this place?" 

Akechi let out a sigh of relief at the sudden change of subject, "They say tomorrow." 

"Well that doesn't give us much time to come up for a plan." 

"A plan?" Akechi raised an eyebrow "A plan for what?" 

"A plan on how to trick you work that you are well enough to work." 

Akechi even more perplexed then before "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I don't think it would be fair for you to lose everything you where before." Ryuji rubbed the back of his head "Before, y'know. All this." 

"Oh, okay!" Akechi said excitedly "How about when I get out tomorrow. You can stay the night at my house!" the tone that Akechi was using remind him of a kid making plans for a slumber party. 

"Yeah, sure." Ryuji agreed, the dog yawned loudly. "I guess me and your dog should go home for now, and uh. Don't feel hollow anymore, a'right, I'll be back to tomorrow, promise." Ryuji place his picky around Akechi, swearing upon his pinkie that if he were to not show up he would in fact stick needles into his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. So here's a new chapter, I think this one of the most fun I've had writing a chapter, I hope you had enjoyed it as well. Also, DOG DOG DOG! I Think this is going to be one of my favorite fics I've written because I got to write a dog. I love dogs. Thanks for reading :D


	4. Home Sweet Home.

Akechi was awoken by Ryuji, which wasn’t the best way to wake up for anyone, or at least for a blind person. Ryuji had once again put the dog into Akechi’s lap letting the dog jump all over Akechi. Akechi at first shot Ryuji an angry glare but in the end he couldn’t stay mad as the dog started to climb up onto Akechi to reach his face. Once the dog was able to reach Akechi’s face the dog started to shower Akechi in dog kisses. 

“Sparky, down.” Ryuji said in a firm tone. 

Sparky obeyed by laying in Akechi's lap, Sparky seemed fine, however Akechi was baffled, after all he’s never heard Ryuji speak in such a manner before. Akechi looked down at his legs where Sparky laid. Ryuji faked a cough to cut through the silence that fell. 

“So, when do you think would be a good time to leave?” Ryuji forced the words out. 

Akechi breaking away from the shock of Ryuji’s shift of tone, he chokes out in almost a playful tone, “Anytime is good.” 

Ryuji clapped his hands together which sounded more muffled than a normal clap would sound, “Alrighty then, We’re leaving now then!” Ryuji said in a cheerful tone that almost clashed with the firm tone he’d used on the dog. 

 

“Uh, okay… just let me change.” He said as he got himself out of bed, at first he’d try to feel his way through the room he had stayed in, but Ryuji quickly came to his recuse by offering a hand. Sparky let out a small whimper, as Ryuji stopped him from going into the bathroom with Akechi. 

Akechi for a long while just sat on the side of the tub just trying to think things over, to him he knew that he was only clinging to Ryuji because of his accident. Akechi shakes his head, no that wasn’t quite it. That was the case why didn’t he cling to all the other people who visited him. Akechi let out a sigh and stood up from the bathroom, moving to where he thinks the sink would be, luckily it was straight from the bathtub, just as he hoped. He placed his hand on the mirror, wondering what would be looking back at him if he could see. Would it be the person that he remembered or would it be a very disheveled version of his old self. Ryuji knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Uh, are your clothes in there?” Ryuji asked in a way, that was almost like he knew they weren’t. 

“Can you call a nur--” 

Ryuji opened the door which caused Akechi to jump, and cover himself as if he was naked, even though he wasn’t. Akechi started swing blindly, “GET OUT!” Akechi yelled. 

“Why though we are both men, plus you’re fully clothed.” Ryuji replied  
“AND WHAT IF I WASN’T?!” 

Ryuji snickers “It’s nothing I haven’t seen in a locker room.” 

 

Akechi clicked his tongue in a disgusted manner, which caused Ryuji to go quite for a moment. If Akechi didn't know better he would have thought Ryuji had left. Ryuji set the bag of clothes down on the bathroom floor and simply left the bathroom. Akechi blinked hard. Though he knew he was in the right to demand some privacy, it felt like he'd done something wrong.

Akechi dwelled on his sudden guilt for a little bit too long for his liking, so he started to move about trying to find his bag of clothes, but the sound of footsteps stopped him. It seemed like Ryuji was leaving him, not just to change his clothes but to metaphorically rot there or at least that’s what the little voice in the back of Akechi’s head started to say to him. Akechi let himself fall down on the floor, he covered his mouth as if to block a sound but no sound would come. 

A voice then started to echo in his head, the voice belonging to his cognitive self. “ _How pathetic of you._ ” Akechi jerks his face upwards to the door as if his cognitive self was standing there, “ _Seems like Ryuji’s stupidity is contagious. We both know I’m only a voice in your head._ ” 

Akechi shakes his head at the voice as if that would make it stop talking but of course it wouldn’t “ _Ryuji may be stupid but he did get something right, no one wants us around them. Even our own mother killed herse_ \---” 

“No.” Akechi replied in a mere whisper “She was murdered…” he said in a unsure tone. 

“ _Oh really, did you think that someone like her would actually like having us around? Think of all those nights you were forced to stay at home,_ ” A mocking chuckle come from his cognitive self. “ _Think of all the night we had to hide in the closet, while our own mother sold her body, only to spend it on clothes and food for herself._ ” 

Akechi shook his head, when the bathroom door flew open, nearly hitting Akechi’s head. Later Akechi found out that Ryuji hadn’t left him to rot, but rather he went to get a nurse to help him dress. Truth be told, Ryuji had felt bad about invading Akechi’s privacy and wanted to make it up to him by getting a nurse to help him change. 

Akechi used his arm to cover up his face to hide whatever expression he had been making. Sparky, that Ryuji had brought with him, ran between the nurse’s leg to find Akechi. Sparky placed it’s paws onto Akechi’s knee and barked softly, as if to try to cheer Akechi up. A smile cross Akechi’s face and he picked up Sparky carefully holding her in his arms with a firm grip. Sparky then licked Akechi’s face, but this time Ryuji didn’t tell Sparky to stop, that was until the nurse shot him an impatient look. 

 

“Sparky, come on girl,” Ryuji beckon the dog, which caused Akechi to release her gently to the floor. 

Sparky then followed Ryuji out of the bathroom where both of them waited for Akechi to be dressed. Once Akechi was dressed Ryuji helped gather his things and walked him out of the hospital with Sparky following behind them, the nurse that was at the main counter looked mildly annoyed at the dog, after all that would mean that she would have to call cleaners for safety reasons. 

The cool wind that hit Akechi’s face felt refreshing, after all this had been the first time in a long time that he was able to be outside. Ryuji stood by Akechi, making sure that he didn’t run into anything, a mother passing by shot Akechi a weird look. So Ryuji took the sunglasses that he normally had on the top of his head and handed them to Akechi. 

“We can’t have your fans thinking that you can’t see them.” 

Akechi doesn’t say anything, however he does put on the glasses onto his face. Ryuji smiles and leads him to a motorcycle with a sidecar. Ryuji placed the bags in the sidecar and Sparky happily jumped inside. Ryuji couldn’t help but to smile at the dog’s action. Ryuji took out two normal size helmets from the sidecar and one very small one. He placed the normal sized helmets onto the seat of the bike but he smaller one he put on the dog. Sparky started to wag her tail excitedly as Ryuji reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles. Once Sparky was all set up, Ryuji turned his attention to Akechi, Ryuji then suddenly slapped his face as if to snap himself out of a daze or something. Akechi looked for the origin of sound. 

Ryuji moved to Akechi and slowly lead him to the otherside of the bike, “Do you trust me?” 

Akechi raised his eyebrow, he did not know how to reply to Ryuji. After all how many people can he trust now that he is blind. Seemingly Akechi had been taking long for Ryuji’s liking because Ryuji repeated his question. Akechi swallowed hard, before finally giving some excuse of an answer. 

“Well, you haven’t killed me yet.” 

Ryuji nodded and pulled Akechi in a bear hug, before lifting him off from his feet and placing him sideways on the bike. “Okay, now slowly move your…” Ryuji paused for a moment to see which leg that need to be on the other side. “Right leg over, if you want I can guide you.” 

Akechi did as Ryuji told him to, though near the end Ryuji had to help him find a good place to rest his foot. Ryuji then without any warning put the helmet onto Akechi's head. Once he was sure that the helmet was comfortable for Akechi he finally got on the bike. 

 

“Uh, it might be safer if you hold onto me.” Ryuji commented as Akechi tried to hold from behind him. 

“As if I would do such a thing, plus I saw many girls do it this way before.” 

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, “Are you a girl?”

“Of course not,” Akechi said with a huff 

“Are any of those girls blind?” Ryuji decided to cut Akechi’s agreement in whatever way he could. 

Akechi opened his mouth as if to say something but only a croak was the only sound that came out, Akechi mutter something under his breath and reached out to Ryuji and wrapping his arms around him. At first it felt rather awkward, but that was mostly because Ryuji was trying to kick up the kick stand but after a few failed attempts Ryuji finally got the kickstand up. 

Once they speed off Akechi felt a lot more relaxed. The once cool wind felt even colder as Ryuji made his way to Akechi's home, which Akechi didn't question until they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, which he only knew because Ryuji had parked the bike and announced that they had made it to his home. 

“How the hell do you know where I live, are you one of those stalkers?!” Akechi then pushed himself back on the bike so far so he fall off the back of it. The sound of Akechi's helmet slamming onto the pavement cause Sparky to jump out of the sidecar and see if Akechi was okay. “Did you hire that man to blind me?!” even more questions filled Akechi's mind as he tried to get as far away from Ryuji as he could. 

Ryuji flew off from the bike letting the sidecar act as a short term kickstand, he then rushed to Akechi. “No, no,” he started to explain himself, however Akechi wasn't haven't it. He picked himself off from the ground and tried to run away. Ryuji, not thinking threw himself at Akechi, wrapping his arms around him, never letting go of him, until Akechi had stopped trying to fight against him.

“No, listen. I blackmailed Futaba into giving me your address because I wanted to seem cool,” Ryuji said in sadden tone. 

Akechi coughed trying to cover up whatever noise that tried to make it’s way up his throat. Ryuji looked down at Akechi and rubs his back, Sparky clawed at Akechi’s leg asking to be held up. Ryuji finally let Akechi go from his arms to pick Sparky up. “I shouldn't have done that,” He admitted, “after all you’ve been through…” 

“I just want some normalcy and you’re not really helping... but…” 

“But?”  
“Sparky is nice, though.” Akechi then felt blindly to find the dog, his aim being way too high; his hand landed on Ryuji’s hair. 

Ryuji tensed up as Akechi roughly moved his fingers around. Ryuji hated his hair being played with but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything, but the longer that Akechi went on the more that Ryuji realized Akechi was aiming for the dog. Ryuji then lifted Sparky to the point Sparky could easily kiss Akechi’s face, which Sparky took no time in doing.

To say Akechi wasn’t prepared would be a underestimation, as he fumbled backwards, into one of the parked cars. Ryuji quickly put the please-with-herself dog down and went to see if Akechi was okay. Akechi wanted to grab Ryuji’s neck but had to settle for Ryuji’s shirt. He pulled Ryuji down to him while still leaning on the car, He didn’t say anything but he did lean up, hoping to headbutt Ryuji. Ryuji not being able to see Akechi’s eyes behind his own sunglasses went for a kiss, their noses smashed into each other. Ryuji pulled back, holding his nose as blood started to trickle down, Akechi however pulled his head back hitting the hood of the car. Just like when he fall off of the bike, he was thankful for the helmet he had on. 

Ryuji cupped his hands over his nose trying to keep the blood from getting all over Sparky who decided it would be a wonderful idea to make her way between Ryuji and Akechi. Ryuji tried to give Akechi a bit of space to stand, at this point the small trickle was now picking up it’s speed; now not only was his hand almost completely filled with blood, but a family was coming to the car. Deciding to drop the blood on the ground, Ryuji grabbed Akechi’s hand trying to pull him inside of the apartment building, needless to say the whole thing didn’t go according to Ryuji’s plan. Not only did he get his blood on Akechi’s hand, which Ryuji would later get a good long lecture about, but the attempt of escape had been in vain for the family had noticed them. Ryuji had to then help Akechi look like he’s not actually blind while still covering up his nose bleed. After what seemed like hours the family finally left, then they had been able to slipped inside of the building. It was only when they were alone in the elevator the lecture began, and it didn’t stop until Ryuji decided to get the bags that he’d forgotten in the sidecar.

When he returned with the bags Akechi was lying on the couch with Sparky curled up next to him. Ryuji set the bags down and pulled out his phone taking a photo of Akechi and Sparky. He set it to his background photo and joined the fun, by laying on the floor next to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again back with a new chapter which to be honest with you I don't really remember most of it, I haven't gotten much sleep during writing most of this and so my brain was basically slush by the time I wrote the ending of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it but now a wired from editor. 
> 
> "If anyone tell you (me) to fire your editor; ask them to work while their friend is sleep deprived and complimenting them." - Editor comet - 04/9/18 
> 
> and as always thanks for reading this chapter. :D


End file.
